Christmas Party
by crashzilla09
Summary: This chapter story is to everyone from me. Let me know if you like it. If you don't.. oh well.. it's the thought that counts right? Will update as soon as possible. Merry Christmas!


Note: I own nothing but OC

It's Christmas time in Fictiontown and everyone is happy and excited that it was Christmas eve. At the Bandicoot's house, we see Coco and Crash getting ready for Christmas. "I can't wait to see what I'll get for Christmas!" Coco said. "I'm sure Spyro will give you something great" Crash said. Then there was a knock on their door. "I wonder who that could be" Crash said. Then he opened the door and it was Cortex. "Cortex!" Crash shouted and pulled out his bazooka. "Relax Crash, you think we bad guys don't celebrate Christmas?" Cortex said handing a gift to Crash. "Here's something for you" Cortex said. "Don't open until Christmas day please. I'll be looking forward to our next fight" Cortex said. "So will I" Crash said shaking Cortex's hand. Then Cortex left. "I'll never understand why that just happened" Coco said. "Oh you know it's a time of year where everyone, even bitter enemies come together and celebrate" Crash said. "Uh.. right" Coco said. "Wow.. so much for being the smart one" a voice said. "Who's there?" Crash asked. The door opens and it was Crashzilla. "Crashzilla? What are you doing here?" Crash asked. "I just came by to say.." Crashzilla fakes choking. "Merry Christmas" Crashzilla finished. "Oh, how nice of you to say that" Coco said. "Eh.." Crashzilla said kinda feeling tortured. Then Spyro flies in and accidentally knocks Crashzilla over. "Hey guys!" Spyro said with a basket in his mouth. "Spyro! So glad you came!" Coco said running over to him and hugged him. "Got these for you" Spyro said giving the basket to Coco. "That's so nice of you!" Coco said then kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for coming buddy" Crash said. "No problem, you guys are like family to me" Spyro said. "Aw, that's so sweet" Coco said. "Ah get a room" a muffled voice said under Spyro. "Oh.. sorry Crashzilla" Spyro said as he got off. "It's ok.." Crashzilla said only to be knocked over again but this time by Cynder. "Cynder! How did you find us here?" Crash asked. "Followed your sent.. it's hard to miss it" Cynder said. "Oh.." Crash said a little embarrassed. "Seriously, am I a rug for everyone?" Crashzilla complained under Cynder. "Oh... sorry" Cynder said as she got off. Crashzilla just sighed. Then a letter goes through the door. Crash looks at it and picks it up. "What is it?" Coco asked. "An invitation to a party" Crash said. Crash opens the letter and it says 'We like to invite everyone to our house for a party this Christmas. There will be music, free food, presents and more. Also a celebration of our new-born baby. Hurry down or you'll miss all the fun! Fun starts at 8:00, see you there. From, Godzilla and Mothra'. "Huh.. never thought Godzilla was a party person" Crash said. "I bet Mothra made him write this" Spyro said. "Maybe. You guys want to go?" Crash asked everyone. "I'll go!" Coco said. "I'll go!" Cynder said. "I'll go" Spyro said. "I sure won't go" Crashzilla said. "Come on, it will be fun! You got to meet more people" Coco said. Crashzilla then just thought about it.

In a house on a hill, we see Lilo's house and all the experiments, including herself, was there. "I'm so happy to see you all here!" Lilo said. "Leroy happy to be here" Leroy said. "Oh Leroy, you made me so happy! I have a surprise for you. But you'll have to wait until Christmas" Lilo said. "Leroy can't wait!" Leroy said excited. Then a letter comes through the door. Leroy spots it and give it to Lilo and Lilo read it. "Huh... unusual for someone like Godzilla to throw a party. Plus he's gigantic! How will we party with everything so big!" Lilo said. "Evil genius has seen monster before. He was consumed with violence until beautiful creature came into his life, also he normal sized, he's only big on TV" Jumba explained. "Oh.. well that makes sense" Lilo said. "At least now we know it's safe. Who wants to go?" Lilo asked all the experiments. All the experiments, including Stitch and Angel, cheered. "Ok, lets go!" Lilo said. And everyone, except Jumba went out the door. Pleakly comes in and says "Ok got the... where did everyone go?" Pleakly asked. "All went to a party" Jumba said. "Oh great.. then these cookies were a waste of time. I spent so much time to make them!" Pleakly complained. "Drama queen" Jumba said as he turned on the TV.

In a house in middle of town, Bolt and Mittens are also having a little gather up in their own home. But, instead of having friends.. it was just family except Rhino is more of a friend than family. All that lived in the house was Bolt, Mittens and five puppy/kitten crossbreed offsprings. Penny and her mother were traveling around the country. It may seem unusual to see a dog and cat live under the same house at the same time that they put themselves in charge of everything. It is also weird that a dog and cat would have offsprings.. but not in Fictiontown. Anyway, we see them gather around a tree and all five of their offsprings were doing what they would usually do, goof around and laugh and chase Rhino while Bolt and Mittens enjoyed watching their kids play. "Guys! Little help here!" Rhino shouted as he tried to run away from their kids. Bolt and Mittens just laughed. Bolt then starts to think. Mittens looks at him and realizes he was deep in thought. "You ok? You seem deep in thought" Mittens said. "Well.. I've been thinking.. we haven't made any friends lately.. and.. we should either do something or go somewhere" Bolt said. "I'm sure something will turn up wags" Mittens said. Then a letter comes into the door. Bolt spots it and picks it up. "An invitation? Mittens! This is what we need! We should go to this!" Bolt said giving the letter to Mittens. "I don't know... what about the kids?" Mittens asked. "Hmm.. maybe we should get a babysitter" Bolt said. For a while Mittens didn't say anything. "Come on Mittens, we need this. We can't keep people out because our relationship" Bolt said. "But.. what will they think of us? Will they make fun of us?" Mittens asked. "I don't think they will. Besides there was a dog/cat couple that just got married not long ago. And I'm sure they were invited" Bolt said. Mittens then thought as hard as she could.

The invitations went everywhere like a virus. Animals, humans, and more were invited. The invites include Master Chief, Luffy, Cloud, Link, Zelda, Pikachu, Lucario, Guilmon, Renamon, Mario, Sonic, Goku, Vegeta, Jack Sparrow, Terminator, Robocop, Alien, Predator, Jason, Freddy, Pinhead, Broly, Cortex, Shrek and so much more.

In a castle on a huge hill, Godzilla and Mothra are getting ready for the party. "Is this good?" Rodan asks holding a sign in place. "Yes that's good" Mothra said. "Oh hold up Anguirus" Mothra sad catching Anguirus with an ornament. "That goes on the bottom of the tree" Mothra said to Anguirus. "Oh ok" Anguirus said. Mothra looks around and sees everything is going as planned. Then she spots Godzilla sitting by himself in deep thought. "What's wrong?" Mothra said. "Well.. its just.. I haven't hosted a party before.. I'm kinda nervous" Godzilla said. "It's ok Godzilla, every host gets stressed out on what the people might like" Mothra said. "I guess you're right" Godzilla said. "Don't forget.. I still have a gift to give" Mothra said. "On what? Our new-born?" Godzilla asked. "No silly. For you." Mothra said. "Oh" Godzilla said now understanding what she meant. "You think.. our new-born.. is safe with the babysitter?" Godzilla asked. "I'm sure he'll be fine" Mothra said. "Not less talk and more work" Mothra said giving a hammer to Godzilla. Godzilla then sighed and said to himself "She knows me too well". And so he helped set up everything and when they were all done they waited for everyone to show up.


End file.
